Only when broken
by Pyro-At-Heart
Summary: Inuyasha thought that once the Shikon no tama was complete, Kagome and himself would live together happily .... he was strongly mistaken. Oneshot PLZ R


PyroAtHeart: hello !!!!!  
  
Everyone: hey monotonelessly  
  
PyroAtHeart: oh come on it's not that bad.....i think sweatdrop  
  
Everyone: what ever same tone  
  
PyroAtHeart: o-kay well I don't own inuyasha so don't sue but I do own my OC...  
  
Summery- Inuyasha thought that once the Shikon no tama was complete.  
Kagome and himself would live together happily.... He was strongly  
mistaken. Oneshot  
  
  
  
Only when broken   
  
The Shikon no tama was finally whole unfortunatly Naraku was still alive but he didn't care any more.  
  
Inuyasha walked away from Kaede's village in a daze. His eyes were hollow of any life. They were like Kanna's eyes giving off a haunted look.  
  
He had silently left telling no one of his where abouts.  
  
earlier that day  
  
Today he had finely got up the courage to tell Kagome is feelings. He of coarse went to look for her after he told Miroku this. Miroku in turn told him where she had gone.  
  
So he walked towards the well. Thinking there was nothing that could go wrong today except the fact it was drizzling, and the sky was clouded.  
  
Drizzling as it was it made it difficult to smell any type of scents. To bad that's how they got found out....  
  
at the well  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"You don't have to say it, you already said it million times before...." Kagome said as she was pulled into an imbrace.  
  
"Still, I love you and you will always be mine.." Kagome looked up into his eyes.  
  
"And I'll always be yours..." she stated as she felt her neck. There her fingers brushed over a mark a mating mark. But as she said that her voice held a slightly sad tone. He didn't notice it though, he was happy to finely have her and call his own. Especailly after so long.  
  
"I'll always be yours..." she repeated. "....Koga..."  
  
with inuyasha  
  
He walked slowly towards the well thinking on how he should tell her his feelings......but that's when he heard it. Two people talking.  
  
He walked closer until he saw the two of them standing there in eachother's arms. Kagome...Koga.  
  
He stood still not making a sound. Luckily for him they hadn't noticed. He watched and now heard what they were saying.  
  
"Koga, I love you with all my heart..."  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that, Kagome..."  
  
"well, what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"This..."  
  
Inuyasha watched horrified as they kissed eachother passionately. The drizzle slowly turned to a down pour. But neither of the three noticed.  
  
Inuyasha simply turned around and headed far the village. Completely broken.  
  
"So when are we expecting kodomo?" Miroku said as Inuyasha aproached them.  
  
"Baka.." Sango said as she hit him with her boomerang.  
  
No one noticed his far off look, and to him it didn't look like they cared. He just walked past them. Sango and Miroku continued to argue over nothing and ended it with them engaged to eachother.  
  
He was happy Shippo was taking a nap at the moment, he probably would of said something to bring attention to his odd behavior.  
  
present  
  
Inuyasha had been walking for afew hours heading west. His brother should be there if not he'll just keep seaching until he found him.  
  
He only had one thought in his mind and that was to find Sesshomaru.... Fortunately he found before the end of the day....  
  
"Brother, I see you have finally detached yourself from those weaklings you call friends."  
  
Inuyasha just looked him in the eye and shot down the Tetssaiga. Sesshomaru surpressed a shudder when he saw his brother's eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the katana confused.  
  
"Since you care for the Ningen," Inuyasha spoke addressing Rin who was standing behind Sess at the moment. "you are able to use the Tetssaiga." He ended as he started to walk away.  
  
"Where do you plan on going?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and gave him a ghost of a smile.  
  
"I always knew you cared...." Inuyasha said noticing the concern in his brother's voice. "far from here..." and he continued walked  
  
Sesshomaru watched his Hanyou brother leave. 'be safe..' was his thought as he picked up the Tetssaiga.  
  
PyroAtHeart: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what do you think?  
  
PLZ Review!!!  
  



End file.
